


Dino Nuggets and Rainbow Sprinkles

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: Alex is having a slow night at work until a beautiful woman walks in and changes her life.





	Dino Nuggets and Rainbow Sprinkles

Alex absolutely hates being a waitress, but she needs the job to get through college and she can’t complain about the tips. She has been picking up extra shifts in an attempt to save some money, which means she is currently stuck at work late on a Tuesday night. It’s been pretty slow and there are only two couples currently seated in the restaurant. It’s a moderately fancy place which means Alex has to wear a tie over her black button-up and black skinny jeans. She hates the way it makes her throat itch and she can’t wait for the next hour to pass so that she can go home and sleep.

The door swings open and she immediately plasters on her fake, customer service smile. A beautiful brunette in a stunning, deep blue dress strides in absently tapping at her phone. Her towering heels make her a good inch taller than Alex and the redhead has to remind herself to keep breathing. This woman is easily the most gorgeous human she has ever seen and she somehow manages to get her seated without making an utter fool of herself. She leaves the woman with a menu as she moves to give the bill to the couple that is ready to leave.

Alex is the only waitress on shift this late on a Tuesday and her friend Winn is manning the kitchen. She’s never been gladder that Lucy isn’t here to tease her about the state that the brunette has managed to send her into. She is too gay for this.

Alex watches the woman curiously as she reads the menu and she wonders what she is doing here by herself, dressed as nicely as that. The brunette can’t be any older than Alex herself, but she clearly comes from a wealthy family. Alex startles slightly as the brunette suddenly locks eyes with her and smirks. She rushes over with her notepad to take her order and nearly trips in the process.

“What can I get for you today?” Alex asks on autopilot.

“I’d like the dino nuggets with fries and a scoop of vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles please.” The brunette closes her menu with a smile.

Alex blinks in surprise. “You do know that’s a kid’s meal, right?”

“Yes.” The woman shrugs indifferently.

“Alright. No worries, anything to drink?” Alex quickly scribbles the weird order into her notepad.

“Just water, please.” The brunette smiles as she blatantly ignores the constant vibrating of her phone.

“Coming right up.” Alex picks up the menu off the table with a smile and tucks it under her arm before she walks over to the kitchen window to pass Winn the woman’s order.

“Is this right?” Winn scrunches his nose in confusion.

“That’s what she asked for.” Alex raises her hands in bewilderment.

“Alright.” Winn takes the sheet of paper with a chuckle and starts preparing the order.

Alex takes a glass of water to the woman as Winn starts cooking the meal and she can’t help but wonder what on Earth she is doing here. As an afterthought, she also wonders if she is having a mental breakdown. The food doesn’t take long to prepare and Alex makes her way back to the table with a plate of dino nuggets and fries.

“Here you go…” Alex gently places the plate in front of the brunette.

“Lena. My name is Lena.” The brunette smiles happily and picks up her fork.

“Well, enjoy your dinner Lena. I’ll bring your ice-cream over once you’re finished.” Alex smiles warmly at the brunette.

“Thank you…” Lena’s eyes flick to the nametag pinned to the redhead’s shirt. “Alex.”

Alex leaves Lena to eat her dinner in peace. The last couple are ready to leave and once Alex has served them and cleared their table she makes her way over to the door that leads to the kitchen. She leans against the door frame and watches as Lena delicately cuts her nuggets and fries into small pieces before spearing them with her fork. Her posture is immaculate and she has clearly had some form of etiquette training.

The sound of Winn bustling around the kitchen as he cleans becomes white noise as Alex does her best to puzzle out what Lena is doing here. Alex can’t get over how gracefully she is eating a kid’s meal and she wonders why she ordered it in the first place. She notices that Lena is nearly finished so she moves to get her single scoop of ice-cream. She shakes out a good coating of rainbow sprinkles and grabs a spoon.

Alex makes it to the table as Lena is placing her cutlery onto her plate; indicating that she is finished. She sits the small bowl of ice-cream in front of the brunette and she tilts her head in surprise as Lena grins in delight before picking up her spoon. Alex takes her plate to the kitchen so that Winn can get it cleaned and curiosity finally gets the best of her, so she goes back over to Lena’s table.

“May I sit?” Alex indicates to the chair opposite Lena.

“Please.” Lena smiles as she scoops out a tiny portion of ice-cream onto her spoon. Alex has never seen someone eat as slowly as Lena does and, as a waitress, she has seen a lot of people eat.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex leans back in her chair and slips her hands into her pockets as she watches Lena enjoy her dessert.

“Of course.” Lena says once she has swallowed the small amount of ice-cream in her mouth.

“What are you doing here?” Alex blurts out. She immediately attempts to explain her bluntness. “I mean no offence, but you’re alone and you had a kid’s meal for dinner and I don’t know whether you’re having the best or the worst day of your life.” She nods her head towards Lena’s mostly empty bowl.

Lena laughs loudly startling both Alex and Winn in the kitchen. “I suppose you could say it’s both.”

“What do you mean?” Alex is absolutely captivated by Lena and she suddenly realises that she wants to know everything about her.

“Well my Mother disowned me today.” Lena smiles as Alex’s eyes go alarmingly wide. “It’s not a bad thing, I swear. I’m finally free to do whatever I want with no repercussions. I can eat whatever I feel like, speak to whomever I please and I’ll never have to go on another date with a stuffy old man ever again. I can finally be the person I want to be.”

“Good for you.” Alex smiles warmly at the joy radiating from Lena. “That also answers the question I had about your loony dinner choice.”

Lena chuckles at Alex’s blunt assessment. “My Mother never allowed me to eat anything like that before and I wanted to know what I was missing out on.”

“What’s the verdict then?” Alex chokes down her anger at the thought of a child being restricted from eating something as basic as ice-cream and does her best to sound encouraging.

“Dino nuggets are kind of awful, but I like the ice-cream.” Lena blushes slightly at the admission but she smiles as Alex bursts into laughter.

“Yeah, I have to agree. Dino nuggets are all hype and no follow through.” Alex giggles as Lena finishes her ice-cream with a happy sigh.

Lena gently dabs around her mouth with a napkin before pushing her bowl into the centre of the table. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing.” Alex rises out of her seat and collects the bowl.

“What do you mean nothing?” Lena follows Alex as she walks towards the kitchen to pass the bowl to Winn.

Alex turns back to Lena once her hands are free and she can’t help but notice the length of the brunette’s legs and the shape of her waist. “I mean that I’m covering your dinner tonight. I can’t let you pay for your first taste of ice-cream.” She says honestly.

“Well, how about I take you out for dinner on Friday night to pay you back?” Lena lowers her voice suggestively and takes a step forward.

“Like a date?” Alex asks breathlessly.

“Yes, like a date. I didn’t come out to my Mother and get tossed from the family empire to not ask out the beautiful girl that’s been staring at me all night.” Lena chuckles before dragging a fingernail down the length of Alex’s tie, delighting in the stuttered breathing it causes.

“I was not staring.” Alex protests as she curses the flush that she can feel burning up her neck.

“You were, but it’s okay. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t into it.” Lena grins wolfishly as Alex gulps. “But you still haven’t answered my question. Will you go on a date with me on Friday?”

Alex opens and closes her mouth wordlessly as her brain shuts down. There is no way that the most beautiful girl she has ever seen is interested in her. She must have slipped in the kitchen and knocked herself out and now she’s hallucinating. She is jolted back to reality by a wet dish towel smacking into the back of her head.

“Alex say yes, you idiot!” Winn shouts from the kitchen.

“Yes, you idiot.” Alex parrots and immediately regrets it as Lena starts laughing hysterically and her face burns. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to call you an idiot. You’re just really pretty and you asked me out and oh my God, I’m saying all of this out loud.”

“You are absolutely adorable.” Lena grins as Alex’s cheeks somehow turn a shade darker.

Before Alex gets a chance to respond Winn shoves her aside and passes Lena a piece of paper. “She is definitely saying yes and she is one hundred percent free this Friday. This is Alex’s number and mine too, because honestly she is the most hopeless lesbian I have ever met and there is a good chance you’ll need me to sort her out for you.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Lena asks as she carefully stores the paper in her purse.

“I’m Winn, tech genius extraordinaire, Alex’s best friend and everyone’s favourite bisexual.” Winn grins as he shoots finger guns in Lena’s direction and Alex face-palms in embarrassment.

“Lovely to meet you, Winn.” Lena grins as he strides back into the kitchen.

“It’s not too late to take back your offer of a date.” Alex rubs the back of her neck bashfully.

“Alex I’m into you. Just let me take you out.” Lena steps in closer to Alex and smiles at her hopefully.

“What time are you picking me up on Friday?” Alex grins dopily as Lena gently tugs at the ends of her short cropped hair.

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” Lena smiles and plants a kiss on Alex’s cheek leaving the redhead absolutely speechless.

Alex watches her leave and she wonders absentmindedly if she just made that whole conversation up in her head. Winn has to shove her out the door so that they can lock up and go home. He teases her the entire way about her infatuation with the dino nugget lady and he can’t wait to make friends with another fellow weirdo.


End file.
